fantasy vacation
by anime-penguin07
Summary: what happens when winry wins a contest that leaves her and ed in a one bed hotel room? i'll tell ya....one hell of a fantasy vacation.
1. preview

what happens when the girl of your dreams has no idea that you exist? well ed finds out first hand what that means. ed thinks that winry hates him because the only time his comes home is to get his automail fixed and then he leaves. winry on the other hand truely loves ed but is to shy to tell him. this is a recipe for disaster and is certain to end in heartbreak as the two slowly start to notice each other. but as ed heads out, back to the millitary again, winry finally sums up the courage to tell how she really feels for ed. after a quick kiss (by ed i might add) he leaves for another extended leave. knowing that she wont see him for awhile, she enters a contest for a vacation to hawaii. and of course...she wins (i mean come on i know you saw that one coming) but little does she know that someone else has won the contest too...someone she would least expect. ( do i really have to say it!) but what happens when the two would-be-lovebirds end up have to share a hotel room? with one bed i might add! will their new love survive the trip? or will it just sink like ed in the swimming pool? read on to find out but i have to warn ya, its not for the little kiddies. so all ya people under 16...out! this is big kid stuff, so...shooo! ok i think that they're gone. so where was i? oh yes i was explaining on the trip the ed and winry won, oh i didnt say that ed was the other winner? come on, its obvious stuff by now. so anyway, things get a little hot and heavy and their relationship will be tested but will it make it thru the vacation or get lost like a bad souvenir? speaking of souvenirs, winry leaves with one of her own but im not spoiling that part yet. ha ha!

please read on to find out what happens. and dont worry i wont be this crazy in the rest of the story...maybe.


	2. intro

here it is chapter 1! lets get this story on the road. im writiing this spur of the moment so i dont know how long it will be. i think that im making this a winry point of view story but i wont write it as winry, that gets too complicated for me. she is the main character of this and i will use her view more than ed. well hope ya enjoy it!

you know that i dont own FMA...yada yada yada...we all know that by now. anyway heres my story.

ed was sitting on the train heading back home...again, to get his automail fixed...again. as he was walking from the train station to winry's house, ed could hear the screaming already and was prepared to have several things to be whiped at his head. but when he walked in, to his surprise...winry wasnt there to greet and/or yell at him. pinako told him that she was up in her room and not to disturb her. ed being the annoying "little" thing that he was went right up to her room but stopped when he saw that her door was shut. he heard a cry and he knew that it was winry. "stupid, stupid! how can i possible tell him how i feel" she quietly screamed to herself. ed kinda felt sorry and ashamed as he listened through the door. but what she said next shocked him. "how am i supposed to say 'ed im madly in love with you and i wanna spend the rest of my life with you' i just dont know how" and with that she resumed her crying and ed was speechless. "i didnt know that she felt that way about me" he said quite surprised. even though he had that feeling that she did like him for awhile now, it didnt hit home until he actually heard those words come out of her mouth. "what should i do?" he thought to himself. after a few tense moments he got up the courage to knock on the door. "uh...winry? ya there?" he said nervously. he could hear her sniffing her nose and trying to wipe away the tears as she walked to the door. when she opened the door she was wiping her eyes and when she opened them, to her surprise...it was ed. "uh ed...what are you doing here?" she said after the inital shock wore off. "i hope that he didnt hear that" she thought as she saw ed unbuttoning his shirt. "what are you doing?" she said with a surprise, a slight blush rushing across her face. "getting ready for ya" he said. but winry's imagination took over and she heard it a different way. "oh no! he must have overheard me and now he trying to take advantage of me! im never gonna walk down the aisle a honest woman now! im sorry granny!" that is what was running through her head while ed finished his sentence "to fix my arm" he said after looking at winry. he thought that it was weird that she was talking to herself but all he could say to himself was..."women" as soon as ed finished his sentence, winry snapped out of her trance. "what did you say?" "i said that im getting ready for ya to fix my arm, what do you think i said?" ed said to her now reddened face. "oh nothing" she replied.

well thats it for now, i know that i kinda left ya hanging but i just hit a wall. hope to update tonight. please read and review!


End file.
